


Delphinium

by icandrawamoth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Prom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are cute girlfriends going to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphinium

**Author's Note:**

> For a six sentence fill day comment_fic prompt: "any, f/f, corsage."

"It would've been easier to pick out if you'd at least told me what color your dress is," Lexa complains good-naturedly as Clarke opens the door, still in her school clothes. 

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise," her girlfriend teases, reaching eagerly for the box. "Can I see it?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise," Lexa echoes, and Clarke laughs, making warmth bubble up in Lexa's chest like it always does when the girl she loves is happy.

Lexa pulls her in for a quick kiss and murmurs, "Go ahead, open it."

As Clarke does and takes the delicate bouquet from the box, Lexa explains, "Delphinium, to match your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> (Just imagine that right after this Abby comes out and demands that they change and let her take a million pictures before they leave.)


End file.
